


Slipping Promises

by Kankritically (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Schoolstuck, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kankritically
Summary: Kankri kept to himself after his accident. He often only vented to his childhood friend Cronus.  Sadly, Cronus was with the wrong crowd lately. Kankri wasn't always like this however. He was even deemed a social justice figure. He didn't find a need to be like this anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

So I don't really know how this works yet, but I will be uploading the first chapter soon ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri didn't want to see him.

Kankri hadn't trusted anybody since his accident. There hadn't been a reason to. His child hood friend had even become distant from him. He got mixed with the wrong crowd, drugs, sex, you name it. He wasn't addicted to anything really. You just can't believe you had trusted him so much and he betrayed you like this. 

KANKRI: Come back to reality 

You blink, yes you're in the bathroom you idiot. You should get back to class. First you should try and fix your hair. You get some water and try to smooth out your hair. You sigh and pull your sweater down, it had gotten dirty from lunch. Honestly you sometimes want to break your own rule because of the students here. You pick your stuff up and leave the bathroom. You idiot you've fallen. 

Cronus: Help the person up

You don't know who has run into you now. Why do so many people walk into you? You grabbed for the person, you seemed to have grabbed onto a strap. "You okay there chief?" You look at him. Oh shit.

Kankri: Get away

You stare at the man before you. His hair was slicked back, a leather jacket on top of his white tee. You grumbled and pushed his hand away. "Oh I can't believe you've even got the time to use the bathroom." You squint your eyes at him. He speaks, "kanny it isn't like Th-" you interrupt him, "please move." He then does so. You quickly leave taking a deep breath. That was nerve racking, and what's worse you think his eyes are still on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh sorry it's so short, I want to see if anyone likes it ;;


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus and kankri have a little talk
> 
> ~slight intro of a possible side character~

Slipping promises chapter 2 

Kankri sighed in aggravation as he pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder. He made his way down the staircase to where the buses lined up. That is, not before passing Cronus talking to a black haired girl. She was awfully proactively dressed, a short skirt that only reached her mid thigh, a thin white v-neck that would ride up her stomach. And very vibrant red lipstick, and to make it worse she had a long thin ciggerate in her mouth. As soon as kankri passed Cronus turned around and tried to follow him, "kanny, wait!" He rushed after him and grabbed his wrist making him stop. He stopped and looked at him, "Cronus I'm going to miss my bus." Cronus's grip loosened. "I can drive you, we need to talk." He looked him in the eyes. Kankri thought for a second, "alright Cronus, we should go to a more private area." And he followed him as they walked into the closed library and found a place to sit. 

"Alright kann- kankri, I know you're mad at me." 

"That is very true"

"But I don't see why you're avoiding me."

"Cronus I do not want to involve myself in or around that lifestyle."

Cronus sighed and he fumbled with his thumbs and looked up at him, his eyes examining every part of his expression. He seemed upset yet sad. He looked scared and...

Worried.

Did kankri care for him? "Kanny I... I can stop if you'll talk to me if I give it up then I'll give everything up" he said his eyebrows drawing together. Kankris eyes widened and he looked back and blinked "cronus I... i don't think you can drop an addiction that fast." 

"Then I'll be addicted to you.

Kankri did a baffled gasp and his eyes widened "c-Cronus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh someone should total comment what characters they'd like to see~


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri deals with a situation accordingly 
> 
> Maybe not n the best way possible

Kankri sat baffled by the words that had come out of cronu's mouth. There was no way he meant that. There was also no way you'd let things resolve that quickly. "Cronus I apologize but i must get home." Cronus gripped the fabric of his pants. "Kanny I asked you a question! Answer it, quit avoiding me!" Cronus yelled at him. Kankri sat there and he frowned "Untill you find out whats important in your life, dont talk to me!" He stands up and quickly rushed out the door.

Kankri had no idea where he was. It was like some unknown outsider was controlling him, he normally got home. He sighed, breathing heavy. He decided to sit down on the curb. He looked at the pavement. It was faded, this was a pretty old community. His ancestor had told him it was here even before karkat was born. He held his head, letting his fingers find his scalp. He didnt know what he was going to do, he was hopelessy lost. Curse you unknown controller. Kankri had looked up at the sky. It was a dull orange and red color, the sun was setting, it was almost night time. He turned his head seeing some lights, probaly from a car. The car had stopped when it came next to him. Of course, with your luck it was him. 

"Kanny get in the car."  
You look up at him, you had no choice. He got up, going to the passenger side and opened the door, a slight creaking sound emiting from it. The car was obviously old, the paint coming off, and the seats having that slight old smell to it. Kankri sat down in the chair and clicked the seatbelt and looked out the window, although it was kind of hard to see anything in the now dark outside world.   
"Kanny."

"Kanny!"  
kankri blinked and looked at him "yes cronus?" you didnt even realize but he must have been calling your name for a minute at the least. You really need to learn to stop daydreaming. "Where do you live?" he asked, he seemed different. His tone of voice was different, there was a drastic change. Was his voice... desperate before? He seemed like he didnt want to even try any more. Kankri soon pulled out his phone. Thats right, you have that, why or how did you forget that? You put the GPS on and sat in silence. Cronus began to drive not even saying anything either. Did Cronus hate you now? Hes your only friend, are you even friends anymore? You wish it was middle school again. Everything is going wrong, you cant handle it. You've made a promise. A promise to yourseld that contradicts the promise to cronus. That silly silly promise in 3rd grade. Why did you think that it would stay, the promise? Did it just slip from his head?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus takes kankri to his home, and kankri is not happy about it

You stayed in silence as the world flew by you. You were staring out the window, not wanting to talk to Cronus. You were surprised you even got in the car with him, you heard a loud sigh from the ampora and turned your head. "What is wrong Cronus?" You knew he did it for a response, you have known him for to long to not know what that deep sigh was. He gripped the wheel a bit and he shifted in his seat, "I'm just kind of worried about... our friendship" he seemed to say the last word bitterly, with regret and pain in his voice, you couldn't fathom why although. You look at him and frowned, "Cronus you have been smoking and hanging out with the worst type of people, I am nothing like that and want nothing to do with it." You looked out the window again. This looked nothing like where you lived, or frankly even close to where you lived. "Cronus where are we going?" You looked at him in slight panic. "My house." He continued driving and soon pulled into a driveway. "Cronus ampora you take me home this insta-" you immediately froze when Cronus reached over and kissed you. His lips were soft against yours, and he was trying to get you to react. He pulled away and got out of the car, leaving you there in shock and confusion. When it hit you, yours eyes widened and you quickly got out the car to slap Cronus, "you will NEVER do that again Cronus! I thought you accepted I was celibate we never as so much hugged before! And you have the audacity to kiss me?!" You must have looked like an angry ball of fluff because he looked at you and smiled, starting to laugh a bit. "Come on kanny I'll sleep on the couch" he said before unlocking the door for him. You grumbled and crossed your arms as you walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's so short! Aghhh


End file.
